Averting Disaster
by Kirishtu
Summary: Taking place in an alternate timeline, Yserus has a dream where he sees all of the destruction Nelthariona, the Earth Warder, will cause because she gives in to the power of the Old Gods. He confides in Alexstrasz, the Dragon King, in hopes he will be able to aid Nelthariona before she can become Deathwing. Written for ObeliskX as a request.


Yserus raced through the sky, his verdant wings beating as hard as he could make them. The green dragon soared as fast as he dared, knowing that break-neck speeds would only cause himself harm. He flew toward the meeting place that the Aspects used to hold council, checking his speed as the mountains appeared before him. He tilted his wings, circling the tower before slowing down enough that he could land gently on the high ledge. He didn't enter the hidden cave, only because this wasn't a matter that could be solved by the Aspects. Because it was a problem _about_ the Aspects - or rather, just one.

He scanned the skies, looking for the familiar shape of another dragon. He finally spotted a crimson glint in the distance as the sunlight streamed through breaks in the clouds, allowing a crimson hide to sparkle like rubies. Yserus raised his wings to make himself look bigger, and he knew he'd been seen when the red leviathan picked up speed. Yserus folded his wings and settled to wait, knowing it wouldn't be much longer that he was left to wait.

Alexstrasz, the Aspect of Life, the Dragon King, alighted on a rock ledge beside Yserus. He gazed lovingly down at his younger brother, and reached out his long neck to nudge Yserus gently with his snout. Yserus nuzzled his older brother, then pulled back. "I'm glad you've come."

Alexstrasz laughed softly. "Did you think I wouldn't? When you wish to speak, brother, I will always listen."

Yserus smiled, raising himself a little higher. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So why have you called me? Where are Malygosa, Nelthariona, and Nozdormi?"

"I've only called you." Yserus paused. "What I have seen, what I have to say, is very important to the survival of our kind. And I have dreamed that it will only be you who can help prevent what could be."

Alexstrasz blinked. For Yserus to leave out the other three Aspects meant that whatever he had seen in his dreaming involved one or all of them. "What is it, Yserus?"

Yserus hesitated for a brief moment, and then he began to talk of his dream. It seemed to be a dream of the future, a vision of a possible future. It seemed strange that it would be Yserus to have such a vision, since the realm of time was the bronze dragons' domain, with their leader being Nozdormi, but Alextrasz had never ignored Yserus' dreams. He listened intently, growing more horrified by the second as his brother spoke of the death and destruction that awaited them.

"And it's her fault," Yserus whispered at last, finishing his tale. "I dreamed this, Alexstrasz, and I don't know if it's true or not, but..."

"But it scared you enough to wish to discuss it."

"Yes."

Alexstrasz was quiet for a time. He lifted his scaly head and looked toward the sky, watching the clouds drift apart to allow more sunlight to reach the ground. He watched as a small flower raised itself toward the golden light, opening its fragile petals as if to hug the warmth shining down on it. "I'm not sure what I can do. She would listen to Malygosa before she would listen to me." he said at last.

Yserus shook his verdant head. "They are best friends, sisters not by blood but by bond. Yet, Malygosa wouldn't understand what I've said. She would take it at face value, a mere dream I've seen, rather than the warning it really is."

"And what if it's not true?"

Yserus knew Alexstrasz was asking not out of spite but out of practicality. "If it's not true," he said after a moment, "then we will forget this conversation took place."

Alexstrasz looked at his younger brother with that ever-loving gaze, nodding his great head. "I will seek her out. I will find out the truth, one way or another."

"It it turns out to be false..."

"I will tell you, Yserus. Whatever happens, I will tell you."

With that, the two dragons launched into the air and headed their separate ways. Alexstrasz flew slowly, not hurrying though his desire to gain some answers to the question posed by Yserus pressed him to move with haste. The long flight to his intended destination allowed him time to think of how he would approach the subject, and he reminded himself of the signs he was to look for. He hoped that it wasn't true, of course, but he would never disparage Yserus' dreams, just as he would never disparage Malygosa or Nozdormi if they came to him with concerns.

He soared lower and lower until he found a clear place to land. It was close enough that he could walk to his destination on two legs instead of four, and he knew his arrival would be sensed by the one he was looking for.

It wasn't long before a great shadow covered him.

Alexstrasz didn't look up, knowing exactly who it was that was soaring overhead. The great black dragon Aspect Nelthariona wheeled gently about and landed carefully, doing her best not to destroy the earth she was the custodian of. Alexstrasz waited patiently for her to shift forms, studying the mocha-skinned, black-haired woman that now stood before him. Nelthariona stood with her hands on her hips, a welcoming smile playing on her wine-red lips. Her molten gold eyes studied him, displaying just enough confusion that a knot of worry Alexstrasz's stomach.

"What brings you here, Alexstrasz?" Nelthariona asked, her voice pleasant but curious.

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" Alexstrasz asked.

Looking shocked, Nelthariona shook her dark head. "No, I suppose not. It's a pleasant surprise though."

"Are you busy?"

Again, Nelthariona shook her head. "Not really. I've just finished taking care of a few things that required my immediate attention, so I'm free for a while."

The knot in Alexstrasz's stomach grew tighter. "Oh? What is it that you're preparing for?"

There. Those molten gold eyes narrowed for just a brief second and suspicion flashed through them quickly before it was hidden behind coyness and a smile. "Since when does the Aspect of the Red Dragonflight take interest in what the Aspect of the Black Dragonflight does in her free time?"

"Since I've come to understand you've been acting strangely. Nelthariona, are you all right?"

The surprise on her face wasn't at all feigned. Nelthariona stared at him with real confusion, but that was quickly wiped away by a sudden gaze of suspicion. "Why wouldn't I be all right?" she asked, her voice holding a strange tone Alexstrasz had never heard from her before.

"Being the Earth Warder, you have a close bond with the land. I know how that must affect you." Alexstrasz said gently.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you know exactly what it's like, Life Binder." Nelthariona said almost snidely. "I'm sure you know exactly how it feels to be able to feel the bite of every hoe as farmers till their land, every swing of an axe as a woodsman brings down a tree, every quake that rips through the surface of Azeroth. It's enough to drive anyone mad."

Alexstrasz took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Are you mad, Nelthariona?"

"Angry that people are doing what they must to survive? Of course not. I've got enough to worry about than some tree being felled in a forest a thousand miles away."

"That's not what I meant."

Nelthariona cocked her head. A strange smile played on her lips. "Then what _did_ you mean, Alexstrasz?"

"Are you hearing the voices of the Old Gods?" There. He'd said it. Blunt and quick.

Nelthariona's expression became one of shock. Alexstrasz watched her eyes, saw the emotions of fear, surprise, curiosity, suspicion, and finally, insanity slip through those molten gold orbs. He saw her lip curl slightly in obvious disgust then saw it forced back into an expression of affront. "Of course not!"

"You're lying."

Nelthariona had enough sense to look properly indignant at the accusation. "I am _not_ lying."

Alexstrasz closed the distance between them and grabbed Nelthariona by her shoulders. He saw her flinch, try and recoil and get away from him, but he held her in place. He gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to force her to meet his eyes. "Yes, you are."

Her eyes focused on his, and her lips parted just slightly. Then she looked away and her body tensed. Alexstrasz kept his hold on her, knowing that if he let her go now, he would never be able to catch her again.

Nelthariona at last relaxed, though her voice trembled when she spoke. "Why me? They're supposed to be sleeping. Forever. What were they thinking when they made me caretaker of the earth, and left me alone to deal with it?"

Alexstrasz didn't hesitate; he pulled Nelthariona into a tight hug, holding her in a protective embrace. "You're not alone, Nel. You're never alone."

She was trembling. He felt her arms come up around him and hold tight. He pulled her even closer, as if he was trying to shield her from the invisible whispers that assaulted her mind. "I'm always alone, Alexstrasz." She pulled back, and as she did, Alexstrasz saw how far the damage had already progressed with the Earth Warder. Cracks had appeared in her skin, and there the flesh had lost its mocha coloring, instead becoming pale and grey as stone. Molten blood threatened to burst from beneath her flesh, and Alexstrasz could see where Nelthariona had tried to hide the damage. "It's too late, anyway."

"No." Alexstrasz said vehemently. "It's not too late."

Nelthariona met his eyes and smiled. "Their voices are always with me. Even now, they're telling me you're going to promise to save me, and then betray me."

"And what do you think? Do you think I would do so?"

"Someone's betrayed me." Nelthariona said with barely disguised violence. "Someone told you what was happening to me. So why shouldn't I believe them?"

"Because they're _evil_, Nel!" Alexstrasz snapped, moving after her as Nelthariona stepped away. He knew that if he let her shift forms, they would end up fighting, which wouldn't help the Earth Warder fight off what was really assaulting her. "They're evil. The Titans wouldn't have locked them up if they were benevolent."

She was watching him, unable or unwilling to believe him. Then her eyes began to water. "I don't want to hurt anyone." she said, her voice small.

"I know you don't." Alexstrasz said gently. He pulled her close again, trying to protect her with a physical embrace for as much good as it would do. "Let me help you, Nelthariona. Let me help you drive them out."

It all hinged on her. She wasn't looking at him, instead looking at the earth beneath their feet. She was tense and still trembling, and for a long moment Alexstrasz thought that she would pull away and tell him no. Or worse, simply fly away without saying a word. There was nothing he could do or say that he hadn't already said that could, or would, sway her one way or another. Yet, now that he knew the truth, if she chose to walk away from him, Alexstrasz would have no choice but to kill Nelthariona. He believed what Yserus had told him; if he willingly allowed what his brother had dreamed come to pass, he was no better than the monster Nelthariona would become.

Finally she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. She said nothing; she didn't have to. Alextrasz took hold of Nelthariona's hands and gripped them tightly. Nelthariona looked at their joined hands, and bowed her head.

Alextrasz smiled gently, moving to pull her closer and shelter her against him. He didn't know what he could do to help her, really, but he knew, together, they would figure something out between them. It was all he could do for her until Nelthariona was free of the whispers of the Old Gods. And right now, it was enough that she was agreeing to his aid.

Nelthariona raised her head, her eyes meeting Alextrasz's. A genuine smile danced on her lips, though her gaze still held some semblance of sadness. "Who told you?"

Alextrasz returned her smile. "Yserus. He dreamed it, and became concerned about you. We're all concerned about you, Nelthariona. You're important to all of us." He paused, then ventured, "He can help us as well, if you're willing. We can go to him now, if you wish."

For a moment, Neltharion was quiet. Then her dark head bobbed in a nod.

A heartbeat later, two dragons were winging in the sky side by side, with the large vermilion dragon staying close to the obsidian one. Alextrasz hoped that he had managed to avert the disaster that had loomed ahead of them. He never noticed Nelthariona's lips lifting in a sinister smile.


End file.
